Rowan Windchild, Daughter of the Goddess
by Frosted Failure
Summary: A practicing Wiccan visits Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. The results are astounding. *Note: Important back story added! Please re-read chapter 1!*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, that right belongs to   
J. K. Rowling and company. The Craft is a real religion that is practiced by   
many, myself included, a form of which is known as Wicca. While some facts   
may be stretched a little, the general idea of the religion is true.   
  
Summary: A practicing Wiccan visits Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. The   
results are astounding.  
  
A/N: This story is going to be a little AU, especially the effects of   
certain spells and things like that, to gain the desired effect. I hope that  
no one becomes offended by this.   
  
  
Rowan Windchild, Daughter of the Goddess  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!"  
  
A young girl sat in a large conference room, being reprimanded by a stern   
looking woman with light blond hair. The woman's ice blue eyes flashed in her   
anger, but it seemed to have little effect on Rowan, who had been in this   
exact situation more times than could be remembered.   
  
High Priestess Caladel looked at the silver-haired girl in front of her and   
sighed. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could never get the   
seventeen-year-old to see the sense of her words.   
  
The High Priestess rose, walking over to stand by a large window overlooking   
the school grounds. She watched as students ran from one end of the yard to   
the other, obviously late for their next class. A light smile graced her lips   
as she remembered her own days at the Academy, which at the time had been   
extremely smaller than it was now. Back in that time many tended to keep   
their practice of the Craft secret, and few ever shared their knowledge or   
taught others what they knew. Only recently had society grown more excepting,   
allowing parents to send their children to learn more of their religion, its   
origins and various practices.   
  
Turning back to Rowan, she said, "It has been a little over two weeks since   
you graduated, has it not?" At the girl's silent nod she continued. "We have   
recently received an invitation from a headmaster of a school for one of our   
students to visit.Would you be interested? You wouldn't be attending classes,   
but instead helping to show those at the school how we live."  
  
Rowan's green eyes widened when she heard this. Caladel was supposed to be   
scolding her, she knew she deserved it. Going into such a deep level of   
meditation without someone to support you was highly dangerous, and at times   
had proven fatal. She had come here thinking she was going to be told how   
dissapointing she was, how she was a shame to the Academy and had instead   
been offered the chance of a lifetime. To be able to spread knowledge of the   
Craft of the Wise was an honor and she wasn't going to lose the chance.   
  
"Of course I'm interested! How could I not be? It would be an honor to do   
this." After a pause she asked, "Just what school am I going to?"  
  
Caladel answered simply, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their   
Headmaster in Professor Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The girl's jaw dropped. "Hogwarts? Wizardry? Just what in the name of the   
Goddess-"  
  
"The people there teach a different form of magick than we do. Apparently,   
there are many schools all over the world that teach it, but all are kept   
secret. Only recently have we learned of them and they of us. We have   
both agreed to allow our practices to be studied and shared. This is the   
first of many steps we are to take."  
  
"But why me? Why should I be the one to go?"   
  
The older woman smiled. "Because the Goddess wills it. She has given me a   
vision, telling me that you are to be the one to bridge this gap. Your fate  
and that of the people at this school are intertwined. How, I do not know,   
but I believe it might have something to do with your parents."  
  
Her parents? What could this have to do with them? Her mother had been a   
priestess of the Craft, or so Caladel had told her. Her mother, who's name  
had been Elizabeth, had come to the High Priestess begging her to take her  
baby daughter and train her at the school. Upon agreeing, Elizabeth had fled,  
seemingly fearing for her child's safety as well as her own.   
  
Nothing was known of her father; Rowan had not even a name or the barest   
glimpse of knowledge to go on. Over the years she had tried every spell,   
meditation, and scrying technique she could get her hands on, but time and   
again all she received for her efforts was a week and bed with a splitting  
headache and little energy for anything. Yet still she tried, never totally  
giving up hope...  
  
The older woman seemed to sense the girl's thoughts, and broke in, "Whatever  
the reasons, this much is known to be truth. It is what you are destined to   
do."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As you can see, some things have been added. What do you think of   
Rowan's past? I know it's a lot like Harry's, but I didn't even realize the  
similarities until after I had written them. They would have been changed,  
except I can't figure out how to get it where I end up with a different path  
to the same ending. Confusing, I know, but think what I'm going through!  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
June 3, 2002  
Updated: November 22, 2002 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, that right belongs to   
J. K. Rowling and company. The Craft is a real religion that is practiced by   
many, myself included, a form of which is known as Wicca. While some facts   
may be stretched a little, the general idea of the religion is true.   
  
Summary: A practicing Wiccan visits Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. The   
results are astounding.  
  
  
Rowan Windchild, Daughter of the Goddess  
Chapter Two  
  
Rowan woke with a start. Checking her watch, she saw that two hours had   
passed. Sighing, she looked out the window, and a smile graced her lips as  
she heard over the intercom that they were approaching the airport.  
  
By the time she finally stepped off the plane she was ready to jump out of   
her skin. She had always hated flying, especially those long flights where   
they serve food that taste like cardboard and show the latest movies. People   
always noticed her strange clothing and tended to ask questions whose answers  
made the entire situaton rather uncomfortable.   
  
After retrieving her small bag (the others had been sent ahead) and going   
through Customs, she made her way to the airport's lobby. She had been told  
that someone would be coming to pick her up, probably one of the teachers.   
Looking around, she noticed a boy near her age standing off to the side  
holding a sign, and was mildly surprised to see her name written upon it. She  
walked over to him, a grin forming with each step. She had a very good   
feeling about this.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rowan Windchild."  
  
She wasn't the least bit offended at the look of awe as he took in her   
clothing. She wore dark pants that were of an Asian style, light colored   
vines lining the sides. A loose white shirt with long belled sleeves was   
hidden by a deep ruby cloak that had a look of velvet to it. The inside of  
the cloak was covered with various symbols, all relating to her Craft; a   
pentagram, runes, signs of the zodiac, suns, moons, and stars, among other  
thngs.   
  
Her hair didn't help any either. Originally it was a shining white, but a few  
years ago she had discovered a mixture of herbs that made it look silver and  
had adopted it as her new color. It looked natural on her, with the straight  
strands hanging down to her shoulders, and that seemed to be what confused   
people.   
  
Around her neck was a small moonstone pendant. The earings she wore were   
bright suns. Both of these expressed her great love for the Lord and Lady,   
and she wore them proudly at all times.   
  
He, on the other hand, was wearing faded jeans, a dark shirt, and an equally   
dark jacket. She had to admit that she would feel a little out of place if  
everyone at the school dressed as he did.   
  
Waking from his "trance", the boy offered his hand, which she gladly shook.  
"I'm Eric Hawkins. The Professor sent me to find you. Here, let me take your  
bag." He reached for the strap, but she twisted out of his reach.  
  
"Sorry, but I'd rather carry it myself. Thanks, though."  
  
Shrugging, he turned and walked towards the main doors, motioning for her to   
follow. She held the drawstring bag closely to her side, her hand clutching   
at the ties, making sure that nothing fell out. Her Book of Shadows was in   
that bag, along with her wand that was wrapped in black silk. She normally  
preferred her athame, but the beautiful knife had to be sent ahead of time;  
security would never have allowed her to take it with her.   
  
She wouldn't trust anyone with the task of carrying the bag, its contents   
were just too precious.  
  
Outside a cab was waiting for them. In front of the car stood a woman wearing  
a business suit. She had square glasses and her dark hair was drawn back into  
a neat bun. She had a stern look about her, but Rowan felt that she could   
trust this woman; she was not all she appeared to be, that was certain. When  
the woman spoke her voice was firm, yet it had a slight gentle edge to it.  
  
"You must be Ms. Windchild. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts   
School.  
  
Smiling, Rowan bowed deeply, showing her great respect for the teacher. Even  
though she had never before met the woman, she was a giver of knowledge, and  
that alone was to be honored. "It is a privledge to meet you, Professor   
McGonagall."   
  
Slightly taken back by this action, the Professor found herself speechless   
for a few moments. Finally regaining her composure, she gestured to the cab  
waiting behind them. "Well, I suppose we had best be going. The train will be  
leaving soon."  
  
Rowan nodded, sliding into the back seat beside Eric, while the Professor sat  
in front. Taking deep breaths as she watched the city fly by the window, she  
prepared herself for the startling discoveries she would soon make.  
  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
June 21, 2002  
HAPPY MIDSUMMER EVERYONE!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, that right belongs to   
J. K. Rowling and company. The Craft is a real religion that is practiced by   
many, myself included, a form of which is known as Wicca. While some facts   
may be stretched a little, the general idea of the religion is true.   
  
Summary: A practicing Wiccan visits Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. The   
results are astounding.  
  
A/N: Well, after a long vacation from this fic, I've decided to make a   
comeback.   
  
As said before, this fic will be AU. Since I somehow doubt that Hogwarts'   
students would find Wicca all that fascinating (they'd probably laugh their  
heads off at the thought of it), I'm going to have to... alter it slightly.   
It won't be so much that it would offend others (I hope), but enough so that  
the story makes sense. If anyone out there has read the "Sweep" series by  
Cate Tiernan, I'm thinking along those lines of bending the rules, k?  
  
  
Rowan Windchild, Daughter of the Goddess  
Chapter Three  
  
As usual for that time of year, King's Cross station was filled with people.  
The unusual aspect of the day was that most of the people were witches and   
wizards, either seeing off their children or heading to Hogwarts themselves.  
  
Another abnormality was the presence of the school's Deputy Headmistress.   
None of the attending students could recall a time when Professor McGonagall  
had met them at the train, nor did they remember ever hearing of such an   
event. She was always at the school, waiting to lead the first years to the  
sorting hat.   
  
Rumors began spreading like wildfire, ranging from the simple to obscene.   
Catching various phrases being tossed around, Rowan smiled to herself. They   
surely wouldn't be this excited if they knew that the true reason, but it   
was fun to listen to the teens wonderings.   
  
When they had arrived at King's Cross, the Professor has turned to her and   
said, "My dear, I know your journey has been long, but I am afraid that it   
will still be a few more hours before we arrive at the school."  
  
"That's quite alright. I look at this experience as an adventure, an   
opportunity not to be passed over. I'm looking forward to every part of  
it, especially the famous train ride."  
  
McGonagall smiled at the young woman's enthusiam. She herself could not help   
but be excited at the many prospects for the upcoming year as well. There   
were so many things they could teach one another...  
  
"Well, getting onto the train can be rather difficult. Your appearance, while  
more than fitting for Hogwarts, will in all probability draw unwanted   
attention in the general part of the station."  
  
Rowan waved the remark away with a flick of her wrist. "Oh, don't worry about  
that. I've been casting the invisibility spell for years now. No one will see  
me unless they are looking for or directly at me. Otherwise, their eyes will  
just pass me by."  
  
"That's wonderful news! I must say, I was worried about the idea of Muggles   
seeing us pass through the barrier.... You'll find out about the barrier   
shortly. As for the train itself, you are welcome to sit in the private car  
with myself and the few other travelling teachers, or you may join the   
students."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Rowan replied, "If you do not mind, I think I'd prefer  
to sit with the students. Perhaps make a few friends on the way."  
  
"Splendid. Now, off we go. I'm sure you'll have a fine trip."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Rowan encounters many people, some friend, others foe. Just  
what will the students of Hogwarts think of this modern witch, and what will  
she think of them?  
  
A/N: Okay, if any of you out there have information about the different   
belief systems associated with Witchcraft, or any simple rituals you think   
would be able to be included in this, PLEASE send me the info! I desperately  
need the help if I am to continue writing this fic.   
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
November 21, 2002  
Nathronoelei@aol.com 


End file.
